StarBucks
by californiagirlie
Summary: Demi and Miley are left to wonder why Taylor and Selena aren't returning their calls Taylor/Miley Demi/Selena. CHANGED NAMES SO LEGAL!


"It's official" Miley Stewart announced, throwing her phone onto the round table in front of her. "She hates me"

Demi Torres rolled her eyes "She doesn't hate you Miles"

"Oh yeah?" Miley challenged leaning forward in her seat "I've left her 12 messages and sent her 31 texts. She hasn't replied at all and it's been 3 days!"

"It's Taylor" Demi shrugged "You know how she feels about relationships. She doesn't like to dive in head first in fear of getting hurt"

"But I'm not gonna hurt her!" Miley insisted "I just don't understand why she's making this a big deal. We were practically dating anyway! Why not make it official!?"

Demi's gaze drifted to the window next to her and was met by the blinding flashes of the paparazzi. Blinking furiously, she rubbed her eyes then snuck a look at her own phone, sighing in disappointment when she saw she had no new messages.

"Sel hasn't called you either?" Miley asked sipping on her Starbuck's iced coffee. Demi shook her head sadly "You think 3 days is bad you should try 2 weeks. And that's on top of flirtatious pictures of your girlfriend all over some vampire guy" Miley smiled at her sympathetically and reached for her hand across the table. "Actually, he plays a werewolf"

Demi glared at her murderously and Miley looked away muttering "Sorry"

Demi shook her head and tried to ignore the increasing mob of people yelling questions out through the window. "Can we move?" Demi asked suddenly as a slimy-haired paparazzo pushed his way up to the glass with a video camera in hand. Miley nodded and stood up quickly, stopping one of the waitress' and asking for a more private table. The waitress nodded slowly and led them to a table over the other side of the coffee shop, out of the paparazzi's view. Miley thanked the girl and slipped a five dollar note into her hand as Demi slid into one of the armchairs. The waitress grinned "Thanks" She looked between the two girls and winked "Enjoy your _privacy_"

Miley raised her eyebrows as the waitress walked away and looked at Demi, who burst into a fit of giggles. "Ooo-kay…" Miley laughed awkwardly, taking the seat opposite Demi. "That was… weird"

"Yeah she thought we were… oh crap" Demi's eyes widened mid-sentence "What?" Miley asked "What's wrong?" Demi bit her lip and nudged her head sideways. Confused, Miley looked towards where Demi had directed her and saw Taylor Drift, arm in arm with Selena Russo, both holding coffee cups and talking to the waitress Miley and Demi had just encountered with. Miley and Demi looked at each other; lips pursed in silent pleas, eyes filling with obvious panic. Out of the corner of her eye, Demi saw the waitress point to a table; a table that just so happened to be right next to theirs. Selena looked over at the table and did a double take. Her eyes locked with Demi's for less than a second before she was tugging on Taylor's arm desperately a not-so-subtle attempt at warning Taylor of Miley and Demi's presence. Taylor's eyes widened in surprise, then she turned to the waitress and shook her head, taking Selena by the hand and marching as fast as she could to the exit.

Demi felt a surge of anger rush through her body at the girl's obvious and hurtful avoidance of them, and before Miley could stop her she was standing on her chair, her hands cupped around her mouth and yelling out "Selena! Taylor! Where are you going?" Miley cringed and buried her face in her hands as the entire coffee shop turned to stare at a shameless Demi, who was still watching the two girls, now frozen in place. They slowly turned around together and Demi watched Selena as an embarrassed blush crept across her face a nervous smile playing on her lips. "Don't cha wanna sit with us!?" Demi yelled out again, this time unable to keep the rising hurt out of her voice. Taylor flashed a painfully fake smile in Demi's direction and took Selena's hand "Of course" She replied through gritted teeth, knowing she had no choice if she wanted to keep feud rumors out of the papers. Miley glared at Demi as the waitress pulled up two extra chairs to the table and Demi jumped down and sat on her seat.

Aware of the entire coffee shops eye on them, Taylor and Selena walked towards Demi and Miley's table slowly, as if bracing themselves for what was to come when they sat down. Selena sat down first, on the chair closet to Demi, much to Demi's delight and rested her hands on her lap and her ankles crossing. She gave a small smile to Miley then looked at Demi, unable to find words suitable for the situation. The noise of the café stating up again relieved Taylor enough to come forward nervously and surprise all three of her friends when she placed a soft kiss on Miley's cheek, then fell back into her chair smiling awkwardly. Confidence boosted by Taylor's display of affection, Miley leant forward and broke the awkward silence. "So, how has everyone been? Sel, how was Canada?"

"Good" Selena piped up "It was really fun. I missed you guys a lot though…" Her gaze drifted from Miley to Demi.

Demi snorted "Maybe you wouldn't have if you'd bothered to call us once in a new moon. And yes that was a direct reference to your shopping buddy" Selena closed her eyes and sighed "He's just a friend Demi"

"_Of course_ he is Sel" Demi snapped sarcastically "In fact he's such a good _friend_ that you avoid your girlfriend and don't return her calls because you're to busy frolicking around _freakin'_ Canada with him"

"I'm allowed to have other friends Demi!" Selena fired back "Excuse me if I was trying to have a good time instead of crying over the fact that you weren't there the whole time!"

"I never wanted you to cry over me, a couple of 'I miss you' calls would have been nice though" Demi swung her right leg over her left and cradled her coffee, her body shifting away from Selena to hide the obvious tears that were ready to pour from her eyes. Selena's fiery expression softened when she saw Demi's vulnerability and she put her cup on the table in front of her before sinking off the chair and onto her knees and wrapping a comforting arm around Demi's waist "I wanted to call you Dem" She whispered softly kissing Demi's arm

"Then why didn't you?" Demi choked, tears now falling cleanly from her eyes. She tried to move away her but Selena's grip on her just tightened "I missed you so much that I just… I thought if I distracted myself from you it wouldn't hurt as much to be away from you…" Demi let out an anguished sob and Selena wedged her way in between Demi's legs clutching onto her waist "…but it didn't work… and then I saw the pictures of Taylor and I and I knew you would be mad… I'm sorry Demi" Taylor and Miley watched intensely as Demi wiped the tears from her face and gave a watery smile to Selena. She sniffled quietly and pulled Selena's face up to her lips, kissing her desperately. Miley smiled as Selena climbed onto Demi's lap and snuggled into her chest as Demi whispered sweet words into her ear.

Miley was startled as she wrenched her eyes away from the two lovers by a pair of blue eyes staring at her intently. "I'm sorry I didn't reply to your messages" Taylor murmured not taking her eyes off Miley's lips

"That's okay" Miley rasped as Taylor scooted closer to her

"Truth is…" Taylor started biting her lip "I do really like you. And… I wanna be your girlfriend"

Miley smiled "Really?"

Taylor nodded "But… I wanna go slow. I have a tendency to go to fast to soon and…" She smiled at Miley shyly "I don't wanna mess this up" Miley nodded eagerly "That's fine. We can go as slow as you want" Taylor grinned and leant forward "Great" She whispered before pressing her lips to Miley's. They kissed softly, Miley taking extra care not to let her tongue slip and freak Taylor out. The kiss was broken by a harmonious 'awww' from the two brunettes opposite them, then gentle laughter as Miley threw an empty coffee carton at them. They giggled enjoying the comfortable silence between them, before Miley said "Movie at my place? Whatdaya say?" All three girls nodded and stood up, Miley lacing her fingers with Taylor's and Selena leaning herself against Demi's body. Taylor led the way out of the store, and into the mob of paparazzi, Miley, Demi and Selena close behind.

Demi froze in place and Selena stopped "What is it Dem?" Demi smiled and pulled Selena in closer by her waist. She closed her eyes and kissed Selena's lips fiercely, causing her eyes to shoot open in surprise, then relax and kiss back with just as much passion. Miley and Taylor's mouths fell open simultaneously and the paparazzi screamed and clicked their camera's furiously at the kissing couple. Her head spinning and her breath lost, Selena pulled back and giggled into Demi's shoulder, wrapping both arms around her waist.

The over-excited paparazzi scrambled to catch Demi's words as she opened her mouth to speak. Camera's and tape recorders shoved in her face, she grinned proudly and said "Take that wolfboy"


End file.
